


Wasn't Looking

by figbash



Series: Nagron [46]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Early in Canon, Fanvids, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pillow Talk, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: A fanvid with a tiny pillow talk vignette and some meta musings.(Set to "Wasn't Looking" by Eliza Doolittle.)





	Wasn't Looking

[ Nagron fanvid "Wasn't Looking"](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mDXTlCerVV_d987DQ-EFbjIc7TrerCqm/view?usp=sharing><img%20src=)

“You squeeze me.”

Agron frowns. “…How do you mean?” 

“In slumber, you murmur. And your grip tightens around me.”

“Apologies.”

“None are required. I only observe you,” answers Nasir with a smile.

“Does it not… cause you discomfort?”

“You have taken lovers, before?”

Agron hesitates at the sudden tangent. “Why do you ask?”

Nasir raises a brow. “Did they issue complaint?”

“…No.”

Nasir tilts his head, and Agron can almost see the thoughts flitting through Nasir’s mind, but Nasir does not share them. He is sometimes difficult in this way, Agron notes.

“I have not always been so… perhaps.”

“Though I have taken a liking to it.” Nasir’s fingers trace the shape of Agron’s bicep with affection.

Agron shakes his head ruefully. He feels as though he is being toyed with. “Squeezing the very life from you?”

“I suspect that I like to be loved in such a way.”

Nasir’s expression is indiscernible. Agron stares at him for several moments, and then he cups Nasir’s cheeks. 

“…In this way, in that way. In every way.” Nasir puts a hand on top of Agron’s. “By you.”

“You speak to me in riddles.” Agron closes his eyes to escape the penetration of Nasir’s gaze, but decides not to resist the urge to kiss him. 

“If words prove elusive…” Nasir trails off. They watch each other as Nasir wets his thumb with a swipe of his tongue, then reaches down and brushes over the head of Agron's cock. Agron shivers in pleasure. But he is definitely being toyed with.

They move in close, so that they are skin to skin. Agron breathes in Nasir, feels a haze settling over them. He wants to absorb him. He wants to eat him like those honeyed dates Nasir seems to be so fond of. Nasir kisses his shoulder and shifts to his side.

“Our world is one of brutality,” continues Nasir. “There is stain of it upon all things. Even love.”

Agron’s oiled fingers find the soft curve that awaits him. He loves how Nasir’s back arches against his chest, silently demanding more. A dark tangle of curls pillow Nasir’s head against Agron’s shoulder. The haze grows thicker still.

Nasir parts his thighs, glancing back at him. “…But there is tenderness within you, as well.”

Agron exhales with a shudder, working into him gently, gradually. Sex with Nasir is different from sex with anyone else, he’s come to realize. Nasir is puzzling sometimes… entirely opaque at other times… yet there is contentment like no other in the warmth of Nasir’s body. Nasir’s ragged breath is the only sound he wants to hear as his hips drive home. Nasir is the only taste he wants on his tongue. 

They move together, at first side by side, and then Nasir slides into Agron’s lap. This kind of thing is puzzling too, how smoothly Nasir can pivot on a whim, and suddenly it is a new indulgent variation of what has come before. The sensation of Nasir’s legs gripping his back makes Agron’s skin tingle in a particular way, makes him just a little bit crazy. 

Agron grows harder and louder and maybe just a little brutish as he thrusts into the liquid pleasure of Nasir’s body the last few times. Nasir leans back with a tremble, until wisps of his hair touch Agron’s legs, almost like a dance that has just ended. Agron gathers him in his arms and kisses the side of his neck, the sweaty valley at the center of his chest.

Agron finds words again: “It is a tenderness I imagined long dead, that you have unearthed.”

“As with my heart, it merely slumbered.” Nasir’s palm comes to rest on Agron’s scar, and they share a long, quiet moment simply breathing together.

Agron recognizes the faint reflection of longstanding pain in Nasir’s smile, not the same as his own but carrying a similar wound nonetheless. He sometimes imagines the abuses that the body in his arms has almost certainly endured. Is that part of what tightens his embrace in the night? It is many things. It is losses too numerous to count. And it is fear. And it is love.

Nasir fits himself against Agron. “…I am glad you are the one to have awakened it."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I see this little scene taking place maybe a few months into their relationship. They’ve settled into the rhythm of each other but there’s still a good amount to discover… “I’ve noticed Agron squeezes me when he’s asleep” or “Nasir knows more sex positions than I do” lol…
> 
> I would even argue that they never really get much breathing room to learn about each other the way one would hope, simply because there’s constant chaos around them. On some level I’m sure they both have some awareness of this, but that’s the reality of their situation. The obvious strength of their bond and their love is such a beautiful thing. They need that solid foundation to weather everything that will come their way when they start their new life after escaping Rome. 
> 
> As for the song, I enjoy how it touches different Nagron moments:  
> -“Didn’t want to know / Want to be / On your own” “Didn’t want a heart / Full of fire / Burning up”- If you take a moment to ponder Nasir’s life up to the time Sparty & crew liberate his villa, how dehumanizing his day to day life must have been… I imagine he made a conscious decision to abandon his heart. 
> 
> Did he think, “This is what my life will be, I’m not allowed to have those things if I want to survive”? You can see that in his face when Agron first approaches him. Nasir is so guarded and angry, but you feel for him because of all that he (and any other slave) must have been through. 
> 
> -“But when I hit the lights / You say my name / Hundred times”- This part just makes me think of how the series shows us the difference between Agron & Nasir in public vs the two of them alone. I loved seeing them filthy and screaming and slicing up Romans one moment, and then a few scenes later there’s pillows and candles and they’re all golden and shiny and saying silly lovey dovey shit to each other.
> 
> -“I know you wasn’t looking / But here you are putting your love at my fingertips / So sugar give into it and come and give me a kiss”- Clearly the hallway scene immediately came to mind for this part, it’s so fucking perfect and amusing to me. I will never not love how aggressive Nasir’s fondling is, and how it hints at the treasure trove of kink he must have in his sexual repertoire. Agron is so pleased too, he’s grinning like, “I chose my husband well.”  
>   
>   
>   
> As my gentleman homosexual acquaintance likes to pornographically put it, Nasir’s got those “pleasure palace trained walls.” :P :P :P  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
